Talk:Katarina/@comment-25660105-20141215074307/@comment-9705522-20141224132915
Hm, almost. Its easy to stop if you have any type of CC. Thats the only real condition here. And thats the funny part. Every champion that has CC that is fast enough (56% of the roster) can do it in any situation where they didnt make a terrible mistake and got CCd. So thats exactly the point. Hm, no. CC available, yes. Nothing in the way to stop CC, only for the few abilities that need that. Majority dont. Nope, 4-6 CC abilities per team. You dont have to use all 6 at once. Besides, you use CC for peeling as well, consider this a type of peeling. Lack of enemy morgana. Yeah, thats the one and only issue. But its more a problem with Morgana than Kat. Banshees, well, easily popped. Wind wall, too low of a range, so it wont ever be a problem (also, how many teams have Yas and Kat? Since they are both mid laners). No Braum, eh. He would need to get close enough. Not easy, what with his low range. Also, only one direction. The next parts are plain wrong. It doesnt matter how your squishies are positioned. It doesnt matter to know Kats position, you will notice when she jumps in. It doesnt matter if there is another high priority target. You have 4-6 CC spells per team on average. Using one is enough. Besides, this is the same as peeling. Coordination doesnt actually help at all. It only helps in the way that mistakes can be corrected by other people. Now, lets write down the real condition of when its easy. CC available. No really hard lag. No mistakes that cause you yourself to get CCd. No Morgana black shield, and a popped Banshees. Thats it. Very easy, and very common. Because they buffed Bruiser Kha. To a level where Bruiser Kha became overpowered. Assassin Kha was never good since 4.3. We had the reign of bruiser Kha, followed by the reign of utility Kha, followed by Kha being useless. Its not "make a mistake->lose everything". Its "you and your team make tons of stupid mistakes and you lose". If you alone make one mistake, nothing happens. If you make multiple, usually nothing happens. If your entire team makes multiple mistakes, well yeah, you are screwed. She isnt unforgiving. The opposite. If you make one mistake, nothing is lost yet. But, there is a point where a champion should be able to destroy you, and that point is when all of you made mistakes and failed. Hence Kats ability to do so. Wrong. Its "make one wrong move, and nothing happens. Make 10, well, you might be screwed. But on the flipside, do everything right, and you get an easy win". She encourages you to make as few mistakes as possible. The fewer you make, the higher you chances of winning are. If you make a few occasional mistakes, well, as I repeated already, nothing happens. Because in every teamfight, in every skirmish, you have the power to stop her. And its easy. You could die to her 5 times, but if you stop her ult early late game, you can still win the game. And thats the beauty of it. Thats something very few champions do. The problem is, if you make an excessive amount of mistakes, nothing can help you. People of course dont like that, but thats how it is. League was never meant to be casual. Just less frustrating. And it is. Kat isnt even close to being one of the most frustrating. She is very easy to stop. Its just that people dont like her because she is such a mistake-abusing champion. And people make lots and lots of mistakes in solo Q.